


Chasing Away the Empty

by sageclover61



Series: Houses of the Holy [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Consent Issues, Fisting, M/M, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Sam wakes up and smut ensues because he just wants to feel something. Anything.Kinktober day 5: ShotgunningDefinition used (from urban dictionary): "Sexual act involving fisting another man while giving him a reach around."





	Chasing Away the Empty

**Author's Note:**

> There's some consent issues in this fic that are not addressed, mainly one "is Sam of sound mind enough to consent" and whether or not Lucifer was consenting at the beginning. And the line is probably blurry, so while I didn't intend for it to be read as Sam assaulting Lucifer, some might see it that way, so read at your own risk.
> 
> I included the definition I used for Shotgunning because I recognize that it's more commonly seen to mean "Taking a drag from a cigarette/cigar, then expelling the smoke into someone's mouth (usually your girlfriend) while they inhale it. Like an open-mouthed kiss, except with smoke involved." (Also copied from the Urban Dictionary.)

Lucifer stepped into the room where Sam was sleeping. Amara was still sitting in the chair by his bed.

"Hey, Mom," he said quietly.

"Lu," she greeted. "Get your head back on straight?"

"Maybe. Reconnected with my brothers, for sure."

Amara nodded. "That's good. Did you want to sit with Sam awhile?"

"I did," Lucifer agreed. "Are you going to check in with the others?"

"Perhaps. But I think they might all be busy right now and I would prefer to not infringe. So I might head back to Heaven and see about fixing it."

Lucifer swallowed sharply. "But you'll come back?"

Amara rose from the chair and embraced him. "Of course,______."

"Love you," Lucifer mumbled into the embrace. The comfort and support his flock provided was amazing, but that didn't mean he didn't want or need a mother's love.

"I love you too. I promise I won't be gone so long this time, but I think Heaven needs my presence more than your flock needs at this moment." She pulled away and headed for the door. Lucifer watched her go sadly.

He took the vacated seat by the bed. Sam was still and pale and it was concerning. The only indication he was even still alive was the slow and steady rising and falling from his chest.

Was this his fault for possessing Sam?  _ It had to be, didn't it? _

Lucifer wasn't expecting Sam to awaken while he was sitting there. But he was comfortable reflecting on the things he'd learned while in Sam's head.

Sometime later, Sam whined, jerking Lucifer out of thought.

"Sam?" Lucifer whispered. "Are you awake?"

Sam whimpered, and shifted so he was blinking at Lucifer. Awake, then. But not fully cognizant.

"How are you feeling?"

Sam mumbled something. "Where am I? Why am I  _ here _ ? It was supposed to  _ end,  _ and I feel so empty, like something is missing, and I just wanted it to end."

Lucifer's eyes widened, and without thinking through the consequences, he laid down next to Sam, pulling the frail human into his arms and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "It's okay," he whispered. "You're okay."

Sam pressed his face against Lucifer, leaving the archangel to wonder how Sam was going to react to his closeness. He hadn’t asked first, so it was entirely reasonable for Sam to freak out.

But he didn’t. Lucifer was about to wonder why, when Sam shifted, causing Lucifer’s cock to rub against Sam’s groin.   
  
“Sam,” Lucifer started.

“Wanna feel you,” Sam mumbled, shifting his hips so that more friction was applied to Lucifer’s suddenly interested erection.

Except Lucifer wasn’t sure this was healthy. Or knew if Sam was capable of consenting yet, or if he even was, if this was what he really wanted.  _ Was it something he thought Lucifer wanted? _

“Sam… can we talk about this? You just woke up, wouldn’t your rather go see Dean?”

Sam whined, and shifted again. “ _ Empty _ ,” he insisted unhappily.

Lucifer put his hands on Sam’s hips to still him before the interest of his erection could keep him from doing what his brain knew needed to be sorted out first. “What do you mean by that, Sam?”

“I feel so empty. When you were inside me, it felt so good, _ so right _ , and I just want to feel it again. It feels like there was always something talking to me, telling me what to do, and it’s  _ gone now _ .”

Lucifer stared at Sam with horror. What could have been talking to him forever that was suddenly  _ gone _ ? Was Sam  _ soulless _ ? But no, that couldn't be, he could see Sam's small and incredibly broken soul sitting under his vessel.

It was a very small soul, barely larger than a child's soul.

Sam used Lucifer's distraction to rut against Lucifer again, and very nearly sank down unprepped on Lucifer's erection.

"No," Lucifer said, pushing Sam away just enough that he couldn't try that again. "I refuse to let you use me to bring yourself pain."

Sam whined, struggling. "Want you to fuck me."

Lucifer sighed. "I will fill you as full as you want to be filled, but I'm not going to hurt you, and if you pull any more of these stunts before I've prepped you as much as I want to, we're done." Sam whined. "Do you consent to these terms?"

"I consent," Sam swore.

"Alright then. Lie down on your stomach." With a thought, Lucifer coated his hands liberally with lubricant, and some grace, because he wasn't going to hurt Sam had he had no way of knowing if Sam had ever done this before. 

Sam was naked, he was naked, and the blankets and top sheet of the bed were moved onto the floor so that Sam could be comfortably laid out flat on the bed.

"If you tell me to stop, I will stop," Lucifer said, and without further ado, played with Sam's ass. He  _ wanted  _ to make a mess.

He needed and massaged until Sam was wiggling and begging to be filled, and then he gently eased a finger to stretch out Sam's rim. He fucked the finger in and out, pushed on all of Sam's walls, and very intentionally ignored Sam's prostate.

When Sam was as stretched as a single finger could get him, Lucifer added a second finger.

Three or four fingers would have been enough stretch to safely fuck the humans, but as he scissored his fingers around inside Sam and listened to moans of "More" And "Empty", he realized that  _ Sam was being really bossy submissive  _ and that if all he wanted was to "no longer be empty" maybe Lucifer should get his entire fist in there. It was bigger than his cock.

He scissored the two fingers inside for a little while longer, and then added fingers three and four.

"Do you feel full yet?" he asked curiously, rubbing Sam's prostate gently for the first time.

Sam sobbed needily. A very quick press against the edges of his thoughts assured the archangel that it was not too much and was in fact  _ not enough _ .

Once Sam was stretched enough, Lucifer rubbed the knuckles of his clenched fist along Sam's sensitive wall, back and forth, back and forth, and then reached around to touch Sam's erection. It took little more than a gentle squeeze to have him screaming in ecstasy as he orgasmed into Lucifer's hand.

"Fuck me," Sam whined.

"If that's what you want." Lucifer carefully replaced his arm with his erection. Sam was so  _ wet _ . And warm. And then he fucked Sam.

It wasn't a rough fuck. But Sam's cock didn't seem to be too interested in rejoining the party so Lucifer didn't try to delay his own orgasm. He might have stopped, except Sam had still bucked into him and insisted he really wanted more.

Lucifer cleaned up the mess of the bed. "Did you enjoy that?” he asked quietly, shifting the human into his arms so he could hold him.

Sam shifted, but Lucifer was happy to note that Sam didn’t try to spear himself again. That was, until tears hit his chest. “Lu,” the human whimpered. “ _ So empty _ .”

Lucifer had no idea what he was supposed to do. He’d hoped maybe a good fuck would help, since that had clearly been what Sam had wanted. With a thought, he conjured a large anal plug, and carefully eased it inside Sam. “Better?” he asked quietly.

Sam nodded, still sniffling.

Lucifer was worried, but Sam fell asleep in his arms and there would be time to get Raphael in there when Sam was better rested.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept prompts for this 'verse on Tumblr. My tag over there is sageclover61@tumblr.com. I also just love to chat.


End file.
